


Death Of A Grudge

by SirAlvarezHornCrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAlvarezHornCrown/pseuds/SirAlvarezHornCrown
Summary: bellatrix betrays Zhorron and finally after many years in azkaban and many years teaching at Hogwarts he gets his revenge





	Death Of A Grudge

[](https://ibb.co/mTzBkLW)

Zhorron awoke from the dream with a jolt.  
Bad dreams had plagued him all his life, but this one was different. He had been talking with his sister. Someone he hadn't spoken to in well over a hundred years. In the dream he was telling his sister about all the mistakes he had made. The choices that made him who he was, the good, and the bad. He told her all his secrets. The loves he had lost. The friends he had buried. The sadness and shame was so overwhelming it had him nearly in tears. All the pain, sadness, and desperation he felt over his long life time hit him full force all at once. The dream was so unsettling it had him leaving the comfort of his bed, dressing in his kilt, and going in search of a refuge that only one person could provide- Rowena. He quickly dressed and made his way to her portrait in Ravenclaw tower. 

"Greetings brother and what brings you to see me after all this time?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked sadly. 

Zhorron stared at the Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, his beloved sister, for a long moment before speaking. He thought about all the time that had passed since the last time they spoke several hundred years ago. 

" I have been fighting invisible demons of late.  
Ones that can't be vanquished with the swish and flick of a wand. I keep thinking back over my long life. The mistakes I've made,   
the things I've lost. "

"Though I understand the position,   
I am at a loss as to what it has to do with me." Rowena said softly.

"I never stood a chance did I?" he whispered.

"That's the thing, Zhorron, you did once. You could have had it all, but you made a lot of mistakes. Chose loyalty to the wrong people, and burned many a bridge. But know this, brother, your curse is your salvation. You have the time to make things right again. It will just take time. Something you have an unlimited supply of. "

With that, she left him to his thoughts and disappeared. The anger at being dismissed from the Founders in favor of Rowena still ate at him. The fact that he never seemed to be good enough for anyone saddened him. The curse the gypsy placed on him to spend eternity utterly alone, because he broke her daughter's heart when he had to leave Scotland on orders of the Ministry, made him feel just that much more alone and isolated. 

Zhorron returned to his chambers adjacent to his office and busied himself with preparations for the coming battle. The Dark Lord was coming. The burning and throbbing of the dark mark on his left arm confirmed that. He craved a butterbeer, the warm frothy goodness could really help his frazzled nerves. He thought hard of pouring a butterbeer, but thought against it. He wanted his mind sharp for the battle. He would need all his wits to keep his aurors, and the students of Dumbledore's Army, safe. 

He finished dressing. He looked like a kilted Highland warrior of old. He had removed his shirt, his chiseled torso bulging with his movement as he tied his hair back at the base of his neck. At his left hip hung a basket hilted broadsword. Around his waist was the tartan of his family.The kilt plaid of blue and bronze squares with black lines was snug at his navel and fell to mid knee. He bent and placed the sgian dubh in the top of his right sock. Lacing up his ghillie brogues he grabbed his walking stick. His wand hidden inside the handle of the snarling wolf head. The wolf symbolized his patronus and spirit guide. The walking stick was a family heirloom. His mind drifted back to battles fought long ago in the armies of Salazar, Grindiwald and Voldemort. 

The dark mark on his left arm throbbed and compelled him to leave and join the dark lord once more. He had once been loyal to the cause only because Bellatrix was his cousin. He truly believed that magic should be kept for purebloods only. Salazar was right. The pure bloods should have never taught mudbloods magic. The current battle was proof of that, not to mention the first wizarding war.

It was for this reason his name was wiped from history. For this reason that he is not known as the founder of Hogwarts in favor of his sister. He had sided with Salazar on not teaching anyone but pure bloods and since there was another Ravenclaw they destroyed all record of him so that he could not tarnish the name of Rowena Ravenclaw. He had aligned himself with the wrong people. This is what Rowena had been trying to tell him. 

It was 1981, his orders from the Auror Corps and the Ministry was to infiltrate the ranks of the death eaters and report their every move back to them. He had performed his duties well. So well that few knew to whom his true loyalty lied. The aurors were everywhere and were ready for them. He had been captured trying to flee after Bellatrix led them all into a trap. Bellatrix had betrayed them. She had told the aurors where they would be. 

He had been a loyal follower of The Dark Lord for over forty years. And had been a follower of Grindelwald before him, and Salazar before him. He had spent his life with dark wizards. Because of this everyone else threw him away. He was an outcast in every circle he tried to join. The dark wizards gave him purpose, gave him a new family, causing the founders of Hogwarts to dismiss him in favor of his sister. 

The auror had him by the hair forcing him to his knees, the cane containing his wand in her other hand. 

"So, Zhorron, we meet again. They tell us you are supposed to be undercover for the Auror Corps, yet we find you here leading an army of death eaters. This looks very bad for you, commander. We will have questions for you. " She said with a menacing sneer. 

He looked up and saw Bella coming toward them, then he saw her smile and he knew she had given him up to save her own skin. 

"Bells, how could you turn on family for any price!?"

"Easy, dear cousin, I no longer consider you family." 

The words stung as bad as they did all those years ago. 

He then turned and left his chambers, meandering through the corridors to join the others at the front of the castle. 

The tension was palpable, from the young to the old, they knew what was coming. They could see the mass of black robed bodies just outside the grounds. The death eaters were casting spells at the shield that protected Hogwarts and shouting battle cries. With each spell they threw the concussive boom reverberated off the walls and caused their ears to ring. For many this wasn't their first battle, for some it would be their last. 

"Everyone prepare for battle! Tonight we defend Hogwarts. This school is important. It may be a school, but it is a home for some of us. But alas it is simply stone, wood and mortar, all which can be repaired. We fight today for our family, our loved ones, our friends! We fight today for the right to live in safety and peace, no longer afraid of the darkness of our world. We fight today for our freedom to learn our craft in peace! Not all that fight will survive, but at least they died fighting for what they loved and held dear. We will not let any who falls die in vain!" 

With the completion of his speech the shield gave way to the horde of death eaters bearing down on them. With a yell they ran to meet them spells flying before them. 

The Battle For Hogwarts had begun...

Zhorron fought with the ferocity of the wolf. Adding testament to why a wolf was chosen as his patronus and his spirit guide. And, also, why it was featured on the handle of his wand. His energy and destructive force was matched by each of the defenders of Hogwarts. 

His body glistened with sweat and blood as he dodged spells with the shaft of his walking stick and killed the death eaters that casted them. The cacophony of battle was all anyone could hear as they fought and died. He was no stranger to war and death. He had seen a lot of it in his many years, and had fought in most of them usually on the wrong side, but not today. Today he was on the right side. 

Bellatrix was making her way toward him, the evil sneer ever present on her alabaster face. He turned to dodge a spell, and looked over at the horde still bearing down on them. 

He saw her then, Bellatrix, that traitor. Anger welled inside of him He thought of how he would make her pay. He thought of her last words to him as he was being taken to Azkaban. He was torn away from the memory by a stray jinx narrowly missing his ear, and reacted by flinging the killing curse at the face of the death eater. 

Neville had just killed Nagini, the last horcrux. At last the bastard was mortal.The death eaters were falling back trying to retreat. Before any could stop him he was face to face with both Voldemort and Bellatrix. Anger rolled off him in waves. He would have his fun with them before they died, he thought, but then remembered what his sister had told him. 

"You just couldn't stay dead could you, Voldemort? I spent thirteen years in Azkaban because of you and Bellatrix! She betrayed us all yet, you take her back! You always thought with the wrong head, Tom Marvolo Riddle! I hope she was worth it, because this time you don't get to come back, this time you die for good you filthy mudblood. "

He wanted to kill him slow, to torture him for days for all the pain he had caused him. But he was no longer that dark wizard, he was an Auror General, and he would not stoop to that level again. 

He leveled his wand at Voldemort's chest.   
"Avada Kadavera" the green bolt of light hit him square in the chest, the light fading from his eyes. 

He then walked over to stand before Bellatrix, who was searching the battle field for Voldemort. She hadn't seen him kill the bastard. 

"Hello, Bells, Moldy Voldy sends his love. He regrets he couldn't make it to see you, but he sends his best and regrets he couldn't be here with you. "

"What do you plan to do with me, Zhorron, bore me? You don't think showing me how ruthless you are is going to impress me and get me to regret turning you over to the aurors so I could have Voldy to myself do you? "

"Bells, I loved you! I loved him, and was loyal to the cause. It wasn't until I found out that he was as bad as what he was trying to destroy that I lost my taste for battle. He was a mud blood, too. Had they listened to Salazar he would have never been able to come to power!" He yelled angrily. 

"Salazar was weak! He let his lust for that fat bitch poison him! " she snarled 

"Looks like Voldemort let his lust for you cloud his judgment, too. I fought with Salazar, I fought with Grindelwald, and none of them would have let a stupid bitch like you lead their army into battle. Thirteen years I sat in Azkaban waiting for my revenge. I survived the torture and questioning, trying to convince them that I had orders to infiltrate Voldemort’s Death Eaters for thirteen long years. I spent my life playing the good Death Eater, only to lose everything I loved and held dear, to the point that I didn't know what side I was on or what I believed in" he fumed.

He looked at the Death Eater Queen with disdain. Looking at her standing before him, he was suddenly filled with unwavering anger at her betrayal and her treachery. 

"Do you remember the last words you said to me as they drug me away? Well, let me refresh your memory. "

Zhorron stood up to his full height of six foot four inches and spoke in a voice so loud it rumbled like thunder. The very walls shook with the power of his voice. 

"Bellatrix, for the crimes of treachery, treason, and killing Sirius Black. I sentence you to death. I no longer consider you family!"

The spell that came next was a spell he was famous for, the spell he had perfected in the wizarding wars. 

" Mortuus Dormire alei Molojior alei Haakon alei Giahesek alei Voxinous alei Pesante alei Korosucide"

He finished the spell with a wave of his hand in an "s" pattern casting the bronze serpent. 

The power that hit Bellatrix in the chest shattered the windows behind them and shook the walls with an ear splitting sound. It wasn't the most powerful, or most painful spell he knew, but it worked. The dark mark no longer throbbed and burned. He no longer felt the compulsory pull to anyone. He placed his wand safely back into the cane and took a deep breath. The battle was over. The losses were many, the sadness laid over the survivors like a wet wool blanket, but they had won. 

He made his way back to his office in the Ravenclaw tower to await the casualty reports of the battle, stopping briefly at the portrait of his sister to thank her for giving him what he needed to start to change his story. 

As he had feared, the casualties were many. He stood just outside the Great Hall in the foyer of the school and raised his wand 

"RIP, Dobby. You were not just a house elf, or a free elf, you were my friend and I miss you daily. You gave up your life for a friend nothing, says hero better than that." Zhorron RavenClaw raises his wand golden light and sparks spilling forth. The light was so blinding everyone had to look away. As the light dissipated and everyone could see what was left, there was a huge statue of Dobby standing on a gravestone marked Dobby a free elf and friend. Zhorron stoops low and lays a golden rose with an emerald stem and leaves at the foot of the statue. It glowed with magic and the flowers placed there would never die. He went around the foyer doing the same thing for everyone lost in the fights with Voldemort. “A public shrine to our friends and heroes.” With voice breaking, he whispers, "Rest in peace my friends.” Tears stream down his face. 

Zhorron turns from the golden statue of Dobby and stands in front of Dumbledore's "Wands up he was one of the finest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen." Zhorron lays another golden rose with the emerald stem and leaves at the golden statue of Dumbledore "Rest in peace. headmaster." Zhorron went around the room placing the golden roses at the foot of each statue and saying a few words before moving on. 

He had named the room the Room Of Memory. It was made for all those killed in the battles with Voldemort. And was in the foyer of the school where each student could pay their respects upon entering the school for which they fought and sacrificed their lives. As The last remaining original founder he felt it was only right for the future to remember the ones who sacrificed everything for Hogwarts. 

~Sir Alvarez Horn Crown~

**Author's Note:**

> Zhorron Ravenclaw is an original character stay tuned for more of his adventures


End file.
